


Spin the Bottle

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are undercover and play a game of spin the bottle.  <br/>Sam is not necessarily underage here.  I'm thinking, Dean is 21.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

The bottle was quivering, stilling, pointing at him and no one else. Dean's mouth had fallen open, lips gone a little slack, eyes dark and round.

Sam's blank brain had barely mustered, "Thank God at least no one knows we're brothers," when Dean shook himself, shifted from lazy sprawl to all fours, and silkily crawled across the circle to Sam.

All thoughts of the case they were working disappeared. The giggles of people around them faded. All that was left was Dean -- Dean's eyes on him, Dean getting closer, Dean's luscious lips touching his own.

Sam knew it was wrong -- it was wrong, wasn't it? but all he'd ever wanted was this moment, Dean's lips so tender and soft, here in front of God and everybody, and Sam thought if a vengeful spirit came right up out of the floor and smothered him the very next instant, he wouldn't even care. He hardly dared to breathe, afraid to break the spell, trying to hardwire Dean's kiss into his brain, one perfect moment to treasure forever.

Then Dean's tongue, so gentle, was licking into him, urging his lips apart, and Sam groaned as desire cascaded through him like wildfire. Dean's lips, Dean's tongue, caressing him, wanting him, meeting this raging thing inside him, calling like to like---

Then Dean was pulling back, and everyone was laughing, because those were the rules: a thirty-second kiss, no exceptions.

Sam played it cool, and Dean returned to his spot, easy grin in place, but his cheeks were flushed with high color.

After a few more rounds, Sam dared to glance at Dean, and sure enough Dean looked back. All they needed to know was said in the twitch of a brow, a slow blink. Dean looked away with a filthy smirk, and Sam couldn't hold back his wide grin.

They were in it together, and no one suspected a thing.

 


End file.
